


The Tears Come Pouring Out, There's Nothing I Can Do

by bloodiedcolors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, at first this could be taken as platonic, gayer than the actual game, multiple ships are mentioned but komahina is mentioned the most, really bad angst though, really gay, then i failed and made it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedcolors/pseuds/bloodiedcolors
Summary: Monomi just said, “Maybe you love her? In a romantic way.”...She wasn’t wrong.There were always these random thoughts that flew across her mind from time to time, mostly during hanging out with Sonia- that she wouldn’t be opposed to dating her. Hell, Sonia Nevermind would probably the best girlfriend in the history of Chiaki’s lovelife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow a soniaki fic
> 
> reminder: this is way gayer than the canon game but heyy you never know
> 
> also this is an indirect sequel to my friend birbbbbbb's story so go check that out if you want but if you dont want then thats ok  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632384
> 
> also the title is just donut hole lyrics and that song is sad as shit

She knew she had to eventually come out as the...  _ traitor _ . Monomi had always comforted her by reminding her that she wasn't betraying her classmates, but more so an ally. A guardian, of some sort. A teacher's assistant. That's basically what she was. Assisting Monomi- no,  _ Usami _ in ensuring everyone is safe and happy.   
  
The moment they saw Monokuma, they both knew they had already failed their entire purpose. They knew what he would bring- the one feeling that they worked so hard on removing and placing in the deepest pits of everyone's mind, only to have their work completely wasted.  _ Despair _ .   
  
Once again, Monomi told her not to worry, and to just keep being a supportive classmate. Naturally, Chiaki agreed, since she knew that everyone needed support in a literal life or death situation.   
  
At first, she debated being just a normal student on the sidelines, not exactly helping the trials move on. She was pleasantly surprised when Komaeda was acting nicer than she had been concerned about, which was rather nice while it lasted. She'd been disappointed when he finally broke during their first trial. Keeping hopes up for someone like him wasn't ideal.   
  
However, she realized that the second trial came approaching, having to do with a video game. Of course, Chiaki had to play it, and easily figured out everything the mystery had to offer. She figured Hinata would have a fairly hard time, so she decided to help to make things a little bit easier.   
  
Speaking of Hinata, she was rather impressed with his intellect and his way of thinking. He was blunt, brutally honest, and definitely didn't want to be corrected- and not in a rude demeanor. He was kind-hearted as well, listening to others and letting them pour their feelings out, doing favors for them, and Chiaki had noticed that he somehow represented hope for this class.   
  
(It was likely why Komaeda was attracted to him. It was nice, knowing that the white-haired male had human feelings once in awhile. Weird to say, considering she wasn't a human herself.)   
  
For someone that wasn't even in their class, she was definitely impressed.   
  
Although Hinata was a good friend to have, her first ever friend on the island was actually Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, a foreigner. Their first interactions weren't exactly  _ interactions _ \- the two just quietly sat together at the beach, watching the stars glitter softly and the waves rise and fall across the sandy floor. The fresh, sea breeze sweeping past them, and almost blowing sand into their face.   
  
Even if it nearly blinded Chiaki, it was still a pleasant time. Sonia seemed happy too, which was a good sign.   
  
She didn't exactly know why, but the gamer held this memory very dearly.   
  
Their second interaction was the first time they talked. Chiaki was struggling to beat the final boss of an RPG she found at the supermarket. Hands clammy and grip clumsy, her console was on the verge of slipping and crashing on the floor, broken. It was the first time she was actually stressed by a game during the killing school trip.   
  
It certainly did not help when Sonia decided to pop out of nowhere, causing Chiaki to actually shriek and lose the game. Everyone had already busted out of their cottages by the time the princess managed to calm the other down, Chiaki's features displaying an expression someone would usually wear if their family was killed right in front of them.   
  
Still distraught by her loss, she sat silently in a corner, questioning her existence while Sonia struggled to explain the loud scream to everyone else.   
  
It was then that Sonia actually bothered to ask her what she was playing- which legitimately surprised the gamer. Being socially distant to pretty much everyone around her, she had never anticipated someone to actually show interest on her hobby.   
  
Mentally preparing herself, Chiaki launched into a full-blown rant on how difficult the gameplay of the RPG was, despite how interesting the story was. She explained something along the lines of, “A good story needs good gameplay!” and had to actually almost break down someone’s mailbox (it was probably Souda’s) in order to let out her stress. Soon after, Sonia decided to try help her on beating the final boss, giving her small tips that she thought would work.

It did work. And in those moments, Chiaki had reached a conclusion that Sonia Nevermind was an RPG Gaming God.

That was all before the first trial. Before they discovered the first body.

 

* * *

 

 

Chiaki was quite sad when she found out that Togami- or, Twogami, she liked to call him in her mind, was the victim. He was rather kind, a responsible leader, ensuring everyone’s safety and protection. Just like Monomi and her was supposed to do.

She kept calm, though, and stayed on the sidelines. Despite being less than involved in the discussion, it always pricked at her heartstrings each time she sneaked a glance at Sonia, whose expression was twisted with fear, disbelief, and stress. She didn’t want to see her only friend feel that way.

That was why, after the trial, she offered to be Sonia’s support. The two had stayed together in Chiaki’s room that night, hugging each other in the warm embrace of the blanket, trying to fall asleep in peace.

She knew that the next day, there would be a gloomy atmosphere around everyone.

 

* * *

 

Monomi had told Chiaki in advance that the second island would be opened soon, and Chiaki quickly decided to tell Sonia about it. The princess decided to plan a swimming party for some reason the moment she told her, but only for the girls.

Knowing Souda’s… tendencies to be a creep, Chiaki suggested for Sonia to wear a wetsuit, rather than a two piece bikini. She just happily agreed, offering the gamer to do so as well, but politely refused. It was rather refreshing to wear a bikini in her opinion, even if there was a larger chance of sand sticking pretty much everywhere all over your skin. That was terrible for someone as anti-sand as Chiaki.

(Look, sand was gross. Fun, but also gross. Kind of like playing… HuniePop. Okay, maybe it wasn’t gross in her opinion but shh.)

It was a good idea just swimming out to have fun, if Chiaki were to be completely honest. It was a great way of forgetting about Monokuma’s motive for a bit- even if it was a game, it was still a motive for murder. She’d already finished the mystery, and wanted to forget about it for a bit. They were prepared to have a good time swimming without interruptions. It was a shame that Koizumi and Saionji weren’t able to accept the invitation, though- at least every other girl wanted to go.

It was supposed to be a good day- right up until everyone at the diner heard the body announcement.

A dead Koizumi Mahiru, posed exactly like Girl E in the game.

Chiaki couldn’t stand Sonia’s expressions during the first trial, and had to physically resist the urge to run up and hug her and tell her everything would turn out alright in the end, even if she knew it definitely wouldn’t. That was why she decided to help out during this trial, and help Hinata figure out the missing link of the extremely crappy game Monokuma made. (She had standards for games, of course, can you really blame her?) Hopefully, that would speed the process up a bit, and help Sonia overcome her own emotions.

She already knew the missing link, since her father helpfully provided all she needed to know about Hope’s Peak before being installed into the Neo World Program. She knew about Kuzuryuu Natsumi, and was a tad afraid of Kuzuryuu’s reaction to finding out. Or, maybe he’d already found out, and Pekoyama was the killer. The latter was highly likely, since she knew who each girl represented, and the guy was obviously Kuzuryuu himself.

She certainly didn’t expect the emotion to come during the trial. Once again, Hinata managed to crack the case (seriously, he’s like Ace Attorney, but thrice as cooler because he’s only 17 in this state) and reveal the killer once more- but none of them expected for Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama to have deep relations with one another. (That is, except Chiaki, because again, Hope’s Peak memories.) Two students as distant as them actually expressing sorrow and crying was a hard sight to see. It also made Chiaki want to comfort them, but she knew it was a terrible move.

It turned out that Kuzuryuu was actually quite unpredictable, since he managed to join in the execution, due to his extreme attachment to Pekoyama. As a result, he was severely injured, nearly dying of blood loss. Everyone was terrified- but thanks to Monomi’s strict enforcement of the rules, the asshole in the form of a stuffed bear had to rush the short blond to the hospital. Or- wherever Monokuma treated him.

And with that, the second murder and trial was resolved, and once again, a new island opened to explore.

 

* * *

 

Chiaki sometimes wondered, why did she care so much about Sonia?

Sure, she cared about everyone- maybe more so on Hinata since he’s working his ass off trying to make everyone not feel left out by hanging out with them and stressing over his talent. His… lack of talent- he didn’t know that, though, and the gamer hoped he would deal with it just fine.

He likely wouldn’t- after all, she doesn’t understand how people that aren’t born with a stone-set path feel around people who do.

Other than Hinata, she was always worrying about Sonia. Her mind was supposed to be focused on keeping everyone as safe as possible, and keeping everyone’s trust. But, instead, she kept thinking about Sonia, all the time. Maybe it was because she was the first friend she’s had in the program, and she was too afraid to lose her. Well, she was afraid to lose everyone, but more so on Sonia.

It… wasn’t normal.

She nearly fell off the bed when Sonia suddenly barged into the room, the grin plastered on her gleaming with glee.

“Nanami! I’ve found a game that looks particularly interesting!” she exclaimed, plopping down beside her, a large box in hand. It was… the original version of Monopoly. Out of all the board games Sonia could’ve chosen, it was the one that Chiaki wanted to cry about the most.

“Sonia- I-I’m sorry, but you do realize this game ruins friendships?” the gamer chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck. It was then that she realized that she was still in her pajamas, and haven’t gone outside for at least 5 hours since she woke up.

“It’s fun! Trust me, if our friendship is destroyed I will quickly mend it back together!” the taller one chirped, automatically preparing the board game. Chiaki bit her lip, a tad unsure at first- she remembered once playing it with Hinata back when the real Chiaki walked on earth, and they didn’t talk for at least 2 weeks after she beat him. Then again, after a whole lot of observing, Hinata was pretty competitive, so it made sense.

But Sonia? She was unpredictable. More than Chiaki thought.

Sonia apparently chose the ship token thing (she never bothered to figure out what they were called) since it reminded her of the movie Titanic, and Chiaki decided to choose the shoe for no absolute reason. They quickly started the game, the gamer very sure she would win.

Oh, the game? It lasted for approximately 12 hours, up until morning came by. And there was lots of screaming involved, along with a terribly tired Chiaki on the verge of collapsing onto the dusty carpeted floor. And both were terribly bankrupt for at least two hours, right until Sonia somehow managed to roll the perfect number to earn a giant wad of money.

Did she borrow Komaeda’s luck or something? That wasn’t fair!

One more grueling hour passed before the two competitive girls realized it was already… five in the morning. That might’ve explained the small stream of darkened light seeping through the window, right next to the bed. They just stared at each other in silence, minds blank and trying to compute that they literally played for 12 hours straight.

It wasn’t long before they packed up the game and Sonia left back to her shared room with Saionji, and Chiaki was, once again, left to her own devices. She hoped that Nidai, Owari, Mioda and Komaeda would recover soon- especially Nidai, with his majorly fatal injuries. With Tsumiki on their side, the gamer believed that they would be good as new in no time- and with how fast Kuzuryuu was patched up, the team manager would definitely heal quick.

She was just about to sleep, before the feeling of dread had dawned upon her as the body discovery announcement played once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Sonia was cute, Chiaki decided. Like, maybe even beautiful.

Maybe it wasn’t the most appropriate though given their current situation, which was gradually starving to death, caged inside walls of strawberries and grapes. Those, tempting, evil walls. Monokuma- no, the mastermind was a truly cruel person.

She was starving. Terribly starving.

But at the same time, her stomach felt like there were butterflies fluttering around as she talked to her best friend, rather than it twisting in a knot with its lack of food.

She asked Monomi about her feelings for Sonia, prior to their starving. Sonia was always a top priority in her mind, somehow, and she couldn’t understand why. She had always assumed it was because she found a trustworthy, kind and an overall wonderful company in the princess, which is something that she’d never actually had before.

Monomi just said, “Maybe you love her? In a romantic way.”

...She wasn’t wrong.

There were always these random thoughts that flew across her mind from time to time, mostly during hanging out with Sonia- that she wouldn’t be opposed to dating her. Hell, Sonia Nevermind would probably the best girlfriend in the history of Chiaki’s lovelife.

(Which is non-existent, since she had no time for romance and will never have time, because she’s dead.)

She spent a lot of time pondering after that- hell, she even asked Hinata what to do in the vaguest way possible, even if he didn’t seem like the type to actually know how romantic attraction works. He gave her examples of what it felt like to be attracted to someone- and guess what? The gamer experienced all of them.

She wasn’t sure whether to deny or acknowledge the existence of her feelings.

That quickly changed when they decided to share the Deluxe Room. (She was actually hoping for Hinata and Komaeda to share a room, but her hopes were quickly crushed when she realized that the boys were probably unwilling to even share a room with anyone.)

That was why Chiaki was curled up in bed, watching the blonde sleep peacefully beside her.

Now that she got the chance to look at her closely, she was prettier than ever. Her hair seemed to gleam a soft yellow whenever the light from her console directed toward it, which made her look like angelic. She was… beautiful, to simply put it.

Only a few minutes ago, they were cuddling in the bed together, holding hands as they talked about… things, like how creepy Souda was, or how Kuzuryuu was dealing ever since the second trial. It was just small, little gossips that they wanted to discuss in private together. In fact, Chiaki was certain that out of all the (remaining) people on the island, Sonia was the one she trusted the most.

Now, in the dead of night, Chiaki was unable to sleep- which was very out of character, but it was probably because of starvation- and had no choice but to appreciate the delicate features of her closest friend beside her. She had to resist the temptation of lightly brushing away the strands of hair covering the taller’s face from her vision.

When morning came, Sonia was the first face she saw, waking her up with a gentle smile.

That day, it was decided that Nanami Chiaki loved Sonia Nevermind.

 

* * *

 

 

Komaeda had finally cracked.

He had reached his breaking point, and was now after her. The traitor.

Chiaki remembered when Komaeda seemed nice, someone who just wanted everyone to be happy and work together. Well, until he snapped in the first trial. She never knew that he would come to an extent of attempting to bomb everyone, just to weed out the traitor.

He… took extremely drastic measures.

She barely had time to spend with Sonia, since she was grieving over the death of Tanaka Gundam. It was depressing to see- Tanaka was actually a brave soul, and was implying for us to fight to live, despite him having given up already. He was likely Sonia’s first companion ever since they arrived here, which made the gamer happy, knowing that Chiaki wasn’t her only friend… well, before his execution.

She took note of Komaeda’s sudden change of attitude towards not only Hinata, but all of them- it was likely because of everyone’s pasts. All except her own. It tugged at her heart when she saw Hinata’s previous determination completely shut down whenever Komaeda spoke- he was a close friend too, after all.

At the moment, they were gathered around what looked like to be the bombs- Monomi had helpfully told her that they were fake, so it was nothing to worry about- and the video message that Komaeda had left them, explaining how the traitor’s card would only succeed in stopping the “bombs”. The video stopped, and everyone around her was on the verge of panicking. Rolling her eyes lightly, she hastily walked over to the scanner and tapped her handbook in, hopefully not setting off the fireworks.

Well, it did, but at least there were no fatalities.

She threw a sidewards glance at Sonia, smiling lightly to reassure her everything was fine, everything would be okay. The princess nodded back, her formerly tense shoulders now relaxing.

It was fine, until they found the next victim’s corpse.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't going to work out like she anticipated it to- she should've known. She was aware of how intelligent Komaeda really was, how much he'd go far just to get what he wanted.   


It was only a matter of time before she had to come out as the traitor.

They were in going in circles. That was how clever Komaeda was, trying to knock everyone off guard. Everyone was convinced that he was murdered, but then it made sense he committed suicide- but Chiaki knew that Komaeda wasn’t as stupid as that. He was way more complex than this.

They came to a conclusion, using the Monokuma File, that the way Komaeda died was via poison in the fire grenade. There was a problem, though- all of them were throwing fire grenades, unaware of its contents inside.

Everyone was panicking. Stuck, deadlock. Chiaki was absolutely sure that the lucky student wanted something like this to happen, that everyone would feel utterly hopeless.

However, they weren’t completely hopeless. They had Hinata Hajime, who, despite his differences and weaknesses, his lack of talent and special abilities, was able to break through every obstacle they’d come across.

He knew the answer, after minutes of long pondering and thinking. It made sense- Komaeda sweared until death that he would weed out the traitor- he believed in his talent this whole time, his luck.

It was the traitor, most likely, if Komaeda’s luck had worked. It always had, throughout the whole school trip- why wouldn’t it now?

With that, the gamer decided it was time. It was game over for her.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to see Sonia as desperate as this. Tears streaking down her face, helplessly trying to argue against Hinata, who was on the verge of tears as well.

Her closest friends- her first love, was distraught. And there was nothing she could do, but watch.

“Believe in me,” she kept on saying. “Don’t believe in Komaeda’s luck, but believe in me.”

Believe.

_ Believe. _

Hinata had won against Monomi.

Hinata had won against Sonia.

It was voting time.

 

* * *

 

 

She smiled at Sonia, one last time, before she was taken away, along with Monomi, for the execution.

 

* * *

 

 

Running away. Funny, huh? Just like last time.

The false exit, just like last time.

 

* * *

 

 

The last face she saw was Sonia Nevermind, her beautiful face, covered in tears. She smiled.

She couldn’t have asked for anymore than this.

Closing her eyes, she-


End file.
